


Blue Flames

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Amnesia, Death, Deception, F/M, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Jealousy, Lies, Lost Love, Magic, Murder, Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the van breaks down, a lot of odd things happened. And now you can't forget the blue flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Flames

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was pretty much based/rewritten on the story of the video for the song "ghost" by mystery skulls. if you haven't seen that video, DANG go watch it because its pretty dang good. i changed a few things here and there, added some more detail, but other than that it's basically the same. the credit goes to MysteryBen for the basic storyline.  
> that being said, theres a tw for major character death.  
> aaaand i hope you enjoy!  
> p.s. the songs in this fic are:  
> ~ in the mood - rush  
> ~ freewill - rush  
> ~ the enemy within - rush

The van zoomed by down through the forest. The trees were gnarled and leafless, probably from the breaths of winter sneaking in. However, you and your friends would not be deterred. You wanted to get to the next spot before dawn and you would have to drive through the night to do it. The dog was already fast asleep, and couldn’t drive anyway, so that was one friend down. The other was busy driving, squinting at the road. You watched him as he drove, headlights spilling out on the dirt path. He had insisted this was the faster way to go and you didn’t bother to argue.

Of course, after a flash of blueish light filled the vehicle for a brief moment, you were more than concerned. When you both glanced at the dashboard and looked at the speedometer and gas meter, the speedometer tipped past a hundred then down to zero, without the speed ever changing in reality. The gas meter plummeted down, down, down to zero too. The van jerked to a sputter, sputter, sputter, _stop_ right in front of a large house. All of the light emanating from the windows was a shade of blue, similar to the flash you’d seen earlier… What was going on? The house almost seemed to be pulsing, bouncing with its own beat.

“Well, I guess we can go check inside. They might have some gas we can have, and can jump our van,” he said.

“Alright. But be careful, Ross.” Worse came to worst, you could remember how to get out. You woke up the dog gently, “Tinkles… Tinkles… hey. You’ve gotta get up. We’re going inside.” The dog stirred hesitantly, but yapped and followed you and Ross inside. The doors opened without a lock and no one answered the doorbell. There were the heavy sounds of bass thrumming around, the house filled with music even though there was no obvious place for it to be. A voice rang out. You knew the song, but this version was so melancholy, sung more as a wail than a touching ballad.

_Hey, now, baby…_

_Well I like your smile._

_Won’t you come talk to me_

_For a little while?_

You took the opportunity to look around, analyzing the space. The doors shut behind you and the room was filled with inky darkness. You could feel Tinkles move closer to your legs, probably out of fear, and Ross grumbling. A blueish flame danced in front of you three, bouncing along with the beat of the music, twirling and spinning to light candles. As the light filled the room slowly, you could see again. It filled the chandelier, and the room popped with color. There were portraits all over the walls that seemed more lively than ever now… Some blueish ghosts appeared, moaning and sighing along with the distant voice.

_Hey, baby, it’s a quarter to eight_

_I feel I’m in the mood._

_Hey baby, the hour is late._

_I feel I’ve got to move._

They crowded around you, sinister faces sneering at you before turning back to their melancholy wails. Ross took the opportunity to be the first one to run, you following suit with Princess Tinkles at your heels. You passed suits of armor, one possessed enough to lunge. Stopping in an upstairs hall, you take some breaths. Trying to calm down. There was nothing to worry about. The lights flickered again and more portraits on the wall gained that same lively colorful glow. They all watched you, lunging to the point where it felt like they had popped out of their gilded frames just to sneer and snap at you. Ross huddled close to you, trying to make himself small, and Tinkles jumped up into your arms. The lights flickered again and the ground opened up beneath you.

Now you were falling… Right through a void of blue-green haze. It felt like you fell forever, like you were in a dream. You kept falling, falling, falling, and Ross fell faster, disappearing into the void before you. When you landed, he was gone.

~*~*~

Ross squinted at the dim lighting before the room popped into light. The music was the loudest here, deafeningly loud. Candle flames bounced to the beat as they had back in the main room… Where was he? He looked ahead and saw a sight so familiar… from so many years ago… A beautiful white casket with pretty baby-blue music notes dancing all around the sides and front. He knew that casket… he knew who was in it… But how did it get here? They were buried at Forest Bell Cemetery. He saw the headstone. White marble. 1979 to 2015. He saw it. He knew.

Why was it here?!

The lid popped open, and the voice was louder. A new song now… No longer the ballad of before… Still just as melancholy though, perhaps angrier… He knew there was more to this song than the part that was being sung… but when just that part was sung it sounded so much more sinister.

_A planet of play things_

_We dance on strings_

_Of powers we cannot perceive_

_‘The stars aren’t aligned_

_Or the gods are malign…’_

But then he popped up. _He_ popped up. Eyes flaming with blue fire and anger, angrier than Ross had ever seen him be as he sang the last line. His eyes bore right into Ross’s soul.

_Blame is better to give than receive._

He climbs out of the casket, dressed in the very same clothes he had had on when he died. Hair still that wild curly mess. But he was so angry… a look Ross didn’t like on him. A faint fire glowed in his chest, right where his heart would be… blueish but growing in strength the longer he stood out there. He still had that necklace on a chain.

He watched Ross with angry, vengeful eyes.

Ross tried to be nice, “H-Hey… Danny… how’s it going?” As if that was something you would ask a ghost. Danny floated his way over, the same angry, vengeful fire in his eyes. He points right at Ross, staring into his soul. He sang a new song. Ross knew it was Danny singing now…

_Suspicious looking stranger_

_Flashes you a dangerous grin_

_Shadows across the window…_

_Was it only trees in the wind?_

He points at Ross. Ross looks confused. “M-Me? What did I do?” _Ignorance_ , Danny thought to himself. He wished he could speak. They’re stuck staring at each other in a pregnant silence, the worried look on Ross’s face combined with the raging blue glow of the fire in Danny’s eyes. The lights flickered, all the candles blew out, and Ross was left blinded with a very angry spirit of a friend facing him. Danny’s eyes closed and the fire that allowed Ross to be able to see him extinguished. However, the pitch black darkness was only there for a brief moment before the room exploded in blue light. Danny had risen almost to the ceiling, a deep blue ring of light circling around him and particles of baby blue bouncing around the room. Ross was terrified. He does what any sane man would do.

He runs for his fucking life.

Danny was in hot pursuit, swooping in after him and chasing him down the halls, more of those blueish ghost spirits twisting around Ross and tripping his feet. Ross runs down halls, entering an open door and finding the dining hall as he ran. The room was very long so he had time to look around as he ran from Danny. You were playing cards with a few of the ghost spirits who were smiling and laughing with her. Tinkles was fast asleep in your lap. However, once you saw Danny—a poltergeist with literal fire around him—you was quick to drop you cards and run, carrying Tinkles carefully. The cards fly up, smacking Danny’s face as he goes, and tripping him up for a moment… allowing Ross to get some lead. You three ran through halls and doors, past picture frames and portraits, all of them of depressed looking faces with gaunt features or broken hearts made of brambles and thorns. Tinkles was shaking in your arms, yapping loudly.

~*~*~

_In the van, it was always fun to drive around to different spots. Tinkles would sleep in the passenger seat, and you would sit in the middle next to Danny, who always loved to drive. Ross would sit in the back. You were cuddling up to Danny when you heard Ross sigh to himself. It was nothing, you were sure. Danny stops the van in front of a cave, and you all headed inside, flashlights in hand. The cave was pretty creepy, and a few bats swooped and squeaked at you. You reached a fork in the paths, and the group decided that Ross and Danny would take the top path, and you and Tinkles would take the bottom one._

_Danny peeked over the edge of the cliff, shining his flashlight over the edge to see. At the bottom was a large patch of very pointy, dangerous looking rocks. He turns around to face Ross, and tell this to him. But Ross’s face looks angry, mischievous… What was he planning?_

_Ross’s blue eyes flashed a dark burgundy for a moment, and he shoves Danny as hard as he can. Danny stumbles on the edge of the cliff, falling straight down into the rocks. The sounds of piercing flesh and an agonized groan rang out as the flashlight spun in the air. When it settled, the beam shone right on Danny’s gaunt face, trapped in an ‘o’ shape with his eyes wide open. A blueish hue fills the room, replacing the sickly green color that had been there before. Ross frowns, and turns. He mocks worry and runs back to the bottom path, where you and Tinkles were. You were facing Danny’s dead body, and Ross feared he couldn’t have played this off as an accident. But you turned to him and pointed up, where the cliff was visible but hazy. “This man just… fell from the top. He’s dead. Should we call the police?” Tinkles was barking at Danny’s body… she probably recognized him. But why didn’t you?_

_“Don’t you know who that is?” Ross asked hesitantly._

_“No. I’ve never seen him before.” Your eyes were blank and glassy… You didn’t remember._

_The blue light had wiped your memories of Danny… and your memories alone._

_Tinkles turns to face Ross, and he’d never seen such a sweet looking Pomeranian look angry before. She leaps, biting him hard in the arm. Red blood seeps from his wound, and almost immediately Tinkles begins licking at the wound, trying to get the blood to stop. It felt like she knew something, like she had some powers that Ross didn’t understand. What Ross didn’t know was that Princess Tinkles’s bite had stopped the spreading… had stopped the corruption from getting worse. That desire that he had to push Danny off the cliff was a compulsion based in jealousy because he wanted you… And Tinkles put a stop to that compulsion’s strength immediately._

_You pulled a first-aid kit from your backpack and patched up his arm before calling the police to come collect the dead man’s body._

~*~*~

Ross screamed, now back against the wall and cornered. Danny had fire surrounding him still, the room blueish and it only made Danny’s face look more pale and dead. Danny swung back, fire in his palms, but stopped short when instead of facing Ross, he was facing you now. Looking at you, arms outstretched in defense of Ross.

Danny’s face falls and the fire fades from his fingers. He settles to the earth gracefully, but the flames still pour around the room. The fire begins to circle around you and Danny, pulling you two closer, closer, closer. The flame that covered Danny’s heart outstretched, connecting with yours in a warm, comforting feeling. It felt familiar and bittersweet. He looked at you with sad eyes. Were you supposed to recognize this man? He didn’t seem familiar at all… but that feeling was… Where had you felt that before? Your fingers reached up to touch the fire, but you were snatched away by Ross. He pulled you along to start running again.

You looked back and saw the man look sadly at the floor, where the carpet had been singed by the blue flames that had fallen from between your chests. You waved to the man and he looked up, his eyes sadder than ever. But when he blinked, the flames were back in his eyes, doubly bright and big, the flames exploding down the hall and lapping at your heels as you ran down the hallway. You jumped out the door together, Ross’s hand still holding yours as the doors exploded with fire and flames. He pushed you into the van, slamming the gas and driving away… Somehow the vehicle had power and gas again.

Danny watched them go, and sighed. He touched the necklace around his neck, pulling it out of his shirt and looking down at it. The locket opened, and inside was a little picture of you and him, smiling and laughing. Back when things were good…when they mattered.

He held it tightly, before closing it, and he faded away… the flames trickled and disappeared.

In the rearview mirror of the van, you watched the house as each of the lights turned off one by one, and then the building itself faded away into nothing, replaced by the inky night and stars in the sky.

Why was that flame so familiar…?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated! please tell me what you think!!


End file.
